El Misterioso Pasado de la Luna
by hikariandkurayami
Summary: En el antiguo Milenio de Plata ocurrieron muchas cosas y muchas cosas interrumpieron en este pasado, quizá si estuvieron juntos, quizá si son el uno para el otro. Solo saben que deberán averiguar su misterioso pasado y descubrir la verdad. SeiyaSere, MinaYaten y TaikiAmi. Lo se, pésimo Summary pero pasen, lean y déjenme un REVIEW con sus opiniones :)
1. Carta y plan

**Hikari: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno pues aquí estoy yo con una historia muy particular que creo mi inescrupulosa y loca mente. Si, tiene que ver con Sailor Moon un anime que marco mi infancia (Puro relleno y mandaron a la chingada el manga, pero nee, me encanta). Bueno, en fin, les dejo una advertencia antes de pasar con el primer capítulo, ADVERTENCIA: Si eres fan del DarienSere No tengo la más remota idea que haces aquí porque es un SeiyaSere. Está en el summari. No es que Darien me caiga mal, siempre creí que era el ejemplo de el novio perfecto, pero siempre me pareció como… ¡¿Un mas de veintipico de años con una de catorce y luego dieciséis?! Ósea ¡¿WTF?! Ósea siempre me pareció como… ¿Pedofilia? Bueno si, así se me hacía a mí, claro que cuando crecí por que de pequeña tenía ese sueño de que el amor de mi vida (Que no existe) fuera así, como todas. ¡Admítanlo ¬¬ ! Bueno no es más que decir excepto que soy nueva en este fandoom así que les pido paciencia.¡Oh! ¡Y soy una Neko! (Si, su escritora es una Neko -.-). Len, ¿podrías dar el **_**Disclaimer **_**Por favor?**

_**Len (Si, el de vocaloid): Claro, Recuerden que Sailor Moon, sus personajes y todo eso, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Esta demente los usa sin fines de lucro y solo le pertenece la trama. ¡Disfruten!**_

**Genero: Romance/Drama/Aventura.**

**El misterioso pasado de la luna…**

**Capitulo 1: La carta y el plan.**

Habían pasado dos años desde la derrota de Sailor Galaxia y ahora todo se encontraba en paz en el universo y en todos sus planetas.

Peculiarmente en la tierra, que fue el lugar donde todo termino, todo estaba en una absoluta calma, en unos días se celebraría una boda en Tokio. La de Serena Tsukino, una joven de 18 años de piel blanca, con unos ojos azules claros muy lindos y rubia, normalmente con unos peculiares chongitos que usaba de pequeña y adolecente, pero ahora acostumbra llevar el pelo liso que le llega hasta los tobillos _**(N/A: Imaginación Nya. Además siempre tiene esas coletas súper largas así que mi culpa no es) **_una muchacha algo baja de estatura y muy alegre, carismática y despistada. Y de Darien Chiba, un joven de 27 años _**(N/A: Ni idea cuántos años tiene pero ustedes serán gente chévere y creerán conmigo que tiene 27. ¡Maldito pederasta! xD Nya!) **_Alto, moreno, con el cabello negro azabache y los ojos azules oscuros. Un joven serio, que está terminando la especialización en la carrera de medicina.

Mientras la rubia estaba en una absoluta calma, el pelinegro y sus amigas organizaban la boda, que a ella no le interesaba ¿La razón? Simple y clara: Ya no amaba a Darien Chiba, ese lugar lo había ocupado otro.

En esos momentos la rubia se encontraba en su cuarto con una tranquilidad única, seguía siendo la misma despistada y ocurrente joven que fue a sus 14 años, pero ahora un futuro se le aproximaba…

-Un futuro que no quiero…- Murmuro lenta y tranquilamente la joven universitaria, estudiante de fotografía, con una gran tristeza en su rostro-Si tan solo tú hubieras cumplido con tu promesa…- Murmuro mirando hacia el despejado cielo, que mostraba una gran Luna y muchas estrellas.

Realmente era una bella noche, pero ella no sentía ánimos de salir a festejar con sus amigas y estaba segura que ellas tampoco, era la víspera de la derrota a Galaxia y eso le recordaba tanto a él…

De repente un estruendo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, sobresaltada, giro su cuerpo hasta ver en la entrada a dos de sus buenas amigas: Mina Aino y Ami Mizuno

Mina Aino, una joven de también 18 años, estudiante de actuación y modelaje, de ojos azules claros, rubia con el cabello hasta debajo de las caderas, y con un peculiar listón rojo adornándolo siempre. -costumbre adolecente- Decía siempre que le preguntaban por el peculiar listón. Una carismática muchacha de piel blanca. También es un poco baja de estatura.

Ami Mizuno, una joven igualmente de 18 años, estudiante de medicina, de estatura baja, con el cabello hasta los hombros, de color azul marino oscuro y ojos de igual color, madura e inteligente, también seria, pero alegre con sus amigas.

Las tres pasaban por la misma situación: Casarse con alguien a quien no aman. Mina Aino estaba siendo forzada por sus padres a casarse con alguien que ni conocía. Ami Mizuno estaba, simplemente, cumpliendo con un capricho de su madre, solo por verla feliz. ¿La ironía? Todas se casaban el mismo día y en la misma iglesia, juntas hiendo a su más grande maldición. Ninguna tenia vuelta atrás o eso creían…

Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación y vieron el rostro de su amiga; y lo entendieron al instante, ellas también estaban así, por la misma razón: Ellos.

-Hola Sere- Saludo en tono alegre Mina, aunque por dentro estaba tan devastada como ella.

-Hola Serena- Saludo Ami sin molestarse en fingir alegría, sabía que su amiga la entendería.

-Hola Ami, Hola Mina- Dijo sin fingir alegría-Tranquila Mina conmigo no tienes razón para fingir que estas bien- Dijo un poco triste.

En ese momento el rostro de Mina cambio mostrando gran pesadumbre.

-Así que ya se acerca la hora de nuestro fin ¿Nee?-Dijo sin gracia con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro Mina.

-Es cierto- Secundo Serena mirando hacia el techo con una media sonrisa amarga en el rostro y con las manos apoyadas en la cama, detrás de su espalda.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo en un suspiro Ami, acomodándose al lado de Serena.

Mina se acomodo al otro lado y suspiro cansinamente.

-No me quiero casar, no con mi prometido- Dijo Mina.

-Yo tampoco, solo estoy complaciendo a mi madre de casarme con él pero, no lo amo-Dijo Ami secundando a Mina.

-Chicas…-Susurro suavemente Serena, captando la atención de sus amigas-… si pudieran volver a verlos, ¿Qué harían?

Ambas se quedaron pensativas, pero luego de reflexionarlo un momento…

-Yo sería egoísta- Dijo Mina, ganándose la atención de sus dos amigas, después de ver el gesto de ''explícate'' de ambas y de reír un poco decidió explicar su respuesta- Me refiero, chicas, a que lo dejaría todo solo por volver a verle, incluso soy capaz de huir de mi boda solo si tengo la chance de verle, chicas no soy feliz y solo quiero verle- Termino con una lagrima escapándose de su ojo derecho y recorriendo su mejilla.

-A decir verdad…-Comenzó Ami, siendo ella esta vez el centro de atención-…Yo haría lo mismo que tu, Mina, también lo dejaría todo por volver a verle- Dijo con una gran tristeza en el rostro.

-¿Y tú qué harías Sere?-Pregunto Mina, pero luego vio a su amiga suspirar.

-Lo mismo que ustedes, lo dejaría todo, solo por él- Dijo suspirando hondamente. Serena de repente sonrió y les dijo: -Vengan acérquense a la ventana…-Dijo mirando de lleno la Luna- Perfecto hay Luna Llena esta noche.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso Sere?- Dijo con confusión Mina y Ami miro a Serena también en busca de una explicación.

-Solo vengan- Musito y ellas obedecieron, cuando estuvieron frente a la ventana Serena volvió a mirar de lleno la Luna y dijo- Por favor, danos una señal ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Musito y ellas dos entendieron lo que ella intentaba, así que fijaron sus miradas en el cielo con la suplica reflejada en sus azules ojos, de repente tres estrellas fugaces cruzaron el firmamento y ellas sonrieron.

-No se ustedes pero para mí, esa es una señal perfecta- Murmuro Mina un poco recuperada en su estado de ánimo.

Las otras dos solo agrandaron sus sonrisas y asintieron una o dos veces con la cabeza.

-Perfecta- Musitaron Serena.

-Realmente perfecta- Agrego Ami mirando al estrellado cielo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mina, llama a Lita y Rei- Dijo Serena con decisión.

-Pero Serena ¿Estás segura que ellas…?-La pregunta de Ami fue interrumpida.

-Claro, ellas entenderán, confió en ellas- Dijo Serena con decisión brillando en sus claros ojos.

Mina no tardo en obedecer y comunicarse con Lita Kino y Rei Hino. Después de unos segundos…

-Ya-Dijo Mina con alegría, las había agarrado juntas así que fue más fácil- Les dije que tenemos algo importante que decirles y que vinieran a tu casa- Explico Mina que les había dicho.

-Fantástico Mina- Exclamo Serena con una gran sonrisa mirando a sus dos amigas –Ahora solo podemos esperar.

Las otras dos asintieron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Ami salto con una pregunta que había estado rondándole en la cabeza todo el día…

-Serena ¿Y la carta…?-No termino su pregunta, porque su voz no fue más que un hilo.

-Ayer la mandamos, debe estar llegando ahora- Dijo Serena con una gran tristeza.

Las otras dos también estaban muy tristes, minutos después alguien toco la puerta, Serena fue a abrir solo para encontrarse con los rostros sonrientes de Lita y Rei.

**-Separador de escena- **_**(N/A: Falta de presupuesto Nya xD)**_

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mejor dicho en otro planeta, más exactamente en Kinmoku _**(N/A: O planeta de las flores doradas, como lo prefieran Nya). **_En una de las salas de un hermoso palacio se encuentran tres apuestos jóvenes con rostros melancólicos, mientras uno de ellos sostiene una carta en sus manos.

-Hermanos, quiero volver a verla, aunque no pueda estar con ella solo deseo verla- Dijo tristemente un pelinegro que tenía una coleta baja sosteniendo su cabello, los ojos azules zafiro, alto, de piel blanca y 19 años. Seiya Kou.

_**(N/A: Tampoco sé qué edad tienen originalmente por que nunca lo especifican pero bueno en mi fic los tres tienen 19 años y ya, paciencia todo tiene su razón de ser.)**_

Estaba junto a sus hermanos; Yaten Kou, un peli-plateado con la misma coleta de su hermano, de ojos verdes esmeralda, el más bajo de los tres, de piel blanca y 19 años. Y Taiki Kou, un joven castaño con la misma coleta de sus hermanos, el más alto de los tres, con ojos violetas, de piel blanca y también 19 años.

-Seiya, hermano, te entiendo, yo también quiero verla una última vez, aunque solo sea una y aunque ahora no pueda estar con ella- Dijo Yaten con tristeza, nunca lo admitió antes en voz alta, pero se había enamorado de una de esas molestas chicas, como solía decirles él.

-Tienes razón hermanos…- Dijo Taiki sorprendiendo a sus hermanos-… A mí también me gustaría volver a verla aunque solo sea una última vez- Termino cerrando los ojos y suspirando, mientras que una chica de ojos azul marino profundos pasaba por su cabeza.

Ahora todos se entendían a la perfección, ahora entendían como se sentía el que otro se quedara con la mujer que amas, ahora Taiki y Yaten comprendía a la perfección a su hermano Seiya. Todo por una carta escrita por tres chicas.

Recordaban a la perfección el momento en el que se habían enterado.

**Flashback**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Kinmoku, pero ese día había llegado una carta de la tierra, Yaten estaba en uno de los jardines pensando cuando fue interceptado por uno de los guardias del castillo, el cual le entrego la carta y le dijo que la habían mandado desde la tierra.

Yaten no tardo en levantarse, agradecer y dirigirse al castillo mientras leía la carta, al entrar a uno de los salones sus hermanos lo notaron pálido, con los ojos esmeralda abiertos como platos y leyendo una y otra vez la carta mientras palidecía cada vez mas.

-¿Qué te ocurre hermano?- Pregunto Taiki caminando apuradamente hacia su hermano.

-Es…im-imposible… - Dijo Yaten con un tono de voz cargado de profunda tristeza-…se va a ca…sar-Termino en un hilo de voz mientras sus hermanos entendían inmediatamente el por qué de su estado.

Ambos hermanos se apresuraron a ir con su hermano y Seiya tomo la carta para leerla en voz alta, esta decía:

_**Hola chicos:**_

_**Somos Serena, Mina y Ami escribiendo esta carta hacia ustedes.**_

_**Primero nos gustaría saber cómo han estado y esperamos que hayan podido terminar reconstruir su planeta en este tiempo el que no nos hemos comunicado.**_

_**Lamentamos no haber estado en contacto con ustedes durante los anteriores seis meses pero surgieron muchas cosas que hacer. Aun así discúlpennos.**_

_**Esta carta tiene un propósito muy particular y es hacerles llegar una noticia muy importante para nosotras tres: Nos vamos a casar.**_

_**Si, así es, nosotras tres nos vamos a casar… y queríamos hacérselo saber a ustedes, porque son muy especiales para nosotras tres.**_

_**Perdonen lo corta que es esta carta pero solo tenía el objetivo de hacerles llegar esa… noticia**_

_**Los queremos y esperamos verlos pronto**_

_**Serena, Mina y Ami.**_

-Es imposible…- dijeron ambos hermanos con los ojos como platos y pálidos como una hoja de papel. Ahora era definitivo; las habían perdido.

**End Flashback.**

Y así era como habían llegado a ese estado; tristes y absolutamente abatidos.

En ese momento la princesa Kakyu entraba por una de las puertas de la sala y los muy mal, en ese momento pensó que lo mejor era postergar lo que había ido a hacer, pero lo mejor era hacerlo en ese momento.

-Chicos…-Comenzó suavemente, sobresaltándolos, pero les sonrió para calmarlos-… acompáñenme, por favor- Dijo mientras que ellos asentían vagamente y la seguían.

La princesa avanzo por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala con 6 tronos, lo cual era muy extraño, ella se puso justo en frente de esos 6 tronos que los hermanos nunca antes en su vida habían visto.

-Llego el momento de que regresen y sean lo que eran antes…-Dijo suavemente mientras los envolvía en tres capullos individualmente, para seguidamente disparar tres rayos de energía de un tono rojizo y dividir los capullos, ya no eran tres ahora era seis…

**-Separador de escena- **_**(N/A: Cuando haya presupuesto lo cambio xD)**_

En una casa de Tokio se veía a dos chicas cenando tranquilamente; una de ellas del cabello color arena corto, muy corto, con ojos color verde, de apariencia un tanto masculina, alta y de 20 años, Haruka Tenou, una famosa corredora de carreras, la primera la primera corredora mujer, una joven de carácter fuerte y un poco sobreprotectora. Y a una chica de apariencia elegante, cabello de color verde marino claro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, ojos azules, alta y de, igualmente, 20 años, Michiru Kaioh, famosa violinista, también una joven alegre, simpática y tranquila.

Estaban cenando tranquilamente cuando fueron interrumpidas.

-Chicas…- Dijo una chica de 24 años, de pelo verde oscuro y largo hasta las rodillas, con un peculiar peinado de una cebolla en lo alto de su cabeza, alta, de apariencia elegante y ojos color rubí, Setsuna Meiou, una famosa diseñadora de modas, también es alegre, simpática y tranquila aunque muy seria-…El futuro está cambiando- Finalizo seriamente.

-Y eso solo nos indica una cosa…- Dijo una pequeña joven de 15 años, algo baja de estatura, de ojos violetas, con el cabello negro hasta los hombros, Hotaru Tomoe, una chica de secundaria alegre, simpática y seria cuando la situación lo amerita. Venía detrás de Setsuna.

-Ella no es feliz ¿no es cierto?- Dijo Haruka con un tono levemente molesto.

-Así es Haruka, y ya sabes lo que eso significaría- Dijo Setsuna con aquel tono serio.

-Maldita sea, sigue pensando en ese intruso- Murmuro Haruka molesta mientras golpeaba la mesas.

-Tranquilízate Haruka…- Comenzó Michiru intentado calmarla-… sabíamos que esto pasaría- Finalizo con una voz seria.

-Sí, lo sé Michiru, supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer, pero ¿Y Rini?- Dijo Haruka mirando fijamente a Hotaru que casi no había hablado.

-Rini me hará mucha falta, pero debemos pensar en nuestra princesa, no podemos ser egoístas porque ella siempre ha puesto nuestra felicidad por encima de la suya, debemos devolverle el favor y velar por su felicidad, esa es nuestra misión como Sailor Scouts- Dijo Hotaru con un tono completamente serio y un poco nostálgico- Ademas, si ella no es feliz la pequeña dama tampoco lo seria- Termino con un suspiro que contagio a sus compañeras.

-Entonces creo que todas sabemos que tenemos que hacer- Dijo Haruka levantandosa y tomando las llaves de su coche.

Todas asintieron una vez con la cabeza.

-Sí, debemos proteger la felicidad de esa niña- Dijo Michiru ya saliendo de la casa, segundos más tarde todas subieron a convertible amarillo de Haruka y partieron a la casa de Serena.

**-Separador de escena-**

Mientras esto ocurría con las Outers, las Inners habían hablado aunque no había sido tan fácil convencer a cierta chica.

Todas estaban tomando té tranquilamente mientras pensaban en lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

**Flashback**_**.**_

Cuando Serena abrió la puerta se encontró con los rostros sonrientes de Lita y Rei

Lita Kino es una chica de 18 años, alta, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello de color castaño siempre atado en una coleta alta que le llega hasta media espalda, una chica muy fuerte físicamente, dulce y alegre, estudiante de gastronomía.

Rei Hino una chica de 18 años, de cabello negro hasta por debajo de las caderas, de ojos negros, de piel blanca, una chica de carácter fuerte y algo explosivo, alegre y testaruda, sacerdotisa de un templo y estudiante de relaciones públicas.

-Hola Serena- Saludaron ambas a la vez y después entraron a la casa dirijiendose a la sala donde las esperaban Ami y Mina

-Hola chicas- Saludaron Ami y Mina en coro con las caras tristes.

-Chicas…-Comenzó Serena suavemente, llamando la atención de sus dos amigas-…siéntense- Dijo en un suspiro.

-Tenemos algo importante que decirles…-Dijo Ami con seriedad y tristeza.

-¿Qué paso?- Inquirió Rei preocupada de ver a sus amigas en ese estado.

-Chicas…- Empezó Mina-…nosotras no… no nos queremos ca-casar…-Finalizo bajando la mirada.

-¿Es cierto eso Serena?- Pregunto Lita con seriedad poco característica de ella.

-Si, así es chica yo… ya no amo a Darien Chiba- Dijo tristemente por defraudar a sus amigas, pero murmurando con amargura el nombre de su prometido.

-Serena, como puedes ser tan egoísta, ¿Qué hay del futo, eh? ¿Qué hay de…Rini?- Soltó Rei con reproche, pero al decir el ultimo nombre noto como el rostro de Serena se contraía en una mueca de tristeza-Lo lamento, pero Serena no puedes ser tan egoísta-

-Lo sé Rei, y es por eso que he aceptado sin rechistar los preparativos de esa… boda, pero ya no puedo mas Rei, ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Cómo puedo traer a Rini al mundo si llevo una vida tan infeliz?- Termino llorando amargamente.

Rei notando que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, se levanto y abrazo a su amiga, la cual lloro en su hombro, preguntándose cómo es que Serena había soportado eso durante tanto tiempo.

-Perdóname Serena, no debo decir que eres egoísta por qué no lo eres, pero entonces, ¿Qué haremos?- Dijo Rei aceptando la decisión de sus amigas, ver a Serena en ese estado era algo que no le gustaba por eso lo mejor era aceptarlo y apoyarlas.

-Pues…-Empezó Ami, dudosa.

-Tenemos un plan, pero necesitamos su ayuda- Dijo Mina viendo como Serena comenzaba a calmarse y asentía refregándose los ojos.

-Así es chicas, ¿Nos ayudaran?- Finalizo Serena, mirando a sus dos amigas, más que todo a Rei.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y Mina, Serena y Ami procedieron a contarles el plan…

Después de haber terminado de contarle ellas asintieron una vez más y terminaron decidiendo el día; El día de la boda.

Después los ojos de Serena volvieron a aguarse y Rei la volvió a abrazar mientras ella lloraba.

**End****Flashback**_**.**_

Todas se encontraban completamente tristes, ya habían hablado y aclarado todo, cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la casa de Serena, y Mina se levanto a abrir, Serena aun seguía conmocionada pensando en la pequeña peli-rosa.

Cuando abrió la puerta y se topo con las Outers no puedo evitar asombrarse.

-Hola Mina- Saludo alegremente Hotaru -¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro…-Musito Mina haciéndose a un lado, todavía asombrada.

Las Outers pasaron hacia la sala de la casa y lo que vieron las asombro, Todas tenían rostros terriblemente tristes pero más que todo Mana, Serena y Ami, mientras Serena lloraba en el hombro de Rei.

Eso las hizo querer proteger mas su felicidad, así que mientras Setsuna y Michiru se sentaban, Haruka avanzaba rápidamente hacia Serena

-Cabeza de Bombon…-Dijo acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

-Sé que es egoísta, y que mi culpa Rini ya no estará con nosotros pero… -Un solloso corto momentáneamente sus palabras- no me quiero casar con alguien que no amo.

Eso destrozo a todas las presentes; ver como ella se culpaba era horrible. Pero todos los pensamientos fueron acallados súbitamente por un sollozo entre cortado.

Todas se giraron hacia la única que seguía de pie. Solo para encontrarse que Hotaru estaba cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos e intentando detener inútilmente los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta.

Serena se deshizo rápidamente del abrazo con Rei y se levanto caminando rápidamente hacia Hotaru. Le toco la cabeza con una mano, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, la pequeña giro a verla y ella le sonrió. Hotaru se lanzo a los brazos de Serena llorando y ella le devolvió el abrazo llorando también, ambas cayeron de rodillas.

-Perdóname Hotaru…-Le susurro Serena con un gran dolor y pesar en sus palabras.

Hotaru reacciono y se separo de ella y mirándola a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo:- Serena no tengo que perdonarte nada.

-Pero… yo… estoy siendo egoísta y por eso Rini…-Fue interrumpida.

-Lo sé, pero aun así Rini no puede nacer en una familia que no es feliz, y no podemos ser egoístas y anteponer nuestra felicidad a la tuya Serena… sería injusto contigo, siempre has luchado por que nosotras seamos felices, así que ahora busca tu felicidad- Finalizo Hotaru con una sonrisa y dos lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Es cierto Cabeza de Bombón- Dijo Haruka- No podemos hacerte eso y aunque me cueste aceptar que ames a ese intruso tienes mi apoyo.

-El mío también, Serena- Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa-Mina, Ami, ustedes también cuentan con todo mi apoyo.

-Princesa, Mina, Ami, deben buscar su felicidad y cuentan con mi apoyo- Murmuro Setsuna con una simpática sonrisa, pero luego su rostro se torno serio- además, si tu, Serena, no eres feliz el cristal de plata no podrá funcionar…

-Es cierto- interrumpió una voz, todos voltearon hacia una de las ventana y vieron a dos gatos, uno de pelaje azul oscuro, casi llegando a ser negro, y el otro de pelaje blanco.

-Luna, Artemis- Murmuro Lita. Ambos gatos saltaron y se pusieron en la mesa de centro de la sala.

-Setsuna tiene razón, Serena- Hablo Luna- Si tú no eres feliz el cristal de plata no estará purificado y por eso Tokio de Cristal no nacería.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Serena, sabía que es era cierto, pero nunca supo la razón.

-El cristal de plata se mantiene purificado gracias a tus sentimientos, que al ser también puros y felices logran mantener la oscuridad lejos del cristal de plata- Explico Artemis.

-Sí, así es princesa- Hablo nuevamente Setsuna- Por eso el futuro ha cambiado.

Ninguna se sorprendió al escuchar eso, las Inners se lo esperaban desde que supieron de la decisión de sus amigas.

-Lo sabemos Setsuna- Hablo calmadamente Serena, ya más relajada- pero he tomado una decisión y ya no me puedo retractar.

-Así es- intervino Ami con su voz calmada de siempre- nosotras tenemos un plan para poder irnos a Kinmoku.

-¿La tele-transportación de las sailors?- Pregunto con curiosidad Michiru.

-No, Michiru, si hiciéramos la tele-transportación de las Sailors todas nos iríamos y eso no es seguro, ya que debemos contener a Darien y de paso encargarnos de los prometidos de Mina y Ami- Hablo Setsuna haciendo sentir a Ami y Mina un poco mal.

-Yo…- Intento decir mina pero fue interrumpida.

-No se preocupen- Hablo Haruka cortándolas a ambas, ya que, sabía, intentarían disculparse- No es ninguna molestia, además si ustedes van con Cabeza de Bombón estaremos todas mucho más tranquilas.

Ambas se sintieron mucho mejor y sonrieron mientras asentían.

-Nosotros también las apoyamos chicas- Hablaron Luna (Que estaba en el regazo de Serena) y Artemis (Que estaba en el regazo de Mina).

-Gracias- Murmuraron las tres al tiempo.

-Bueno…- Hablo Hotaru mucho más tranquila que antes- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Mina, Serena y Ami les contaron a las Outers lo que habían planeado y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo totalmente.

-Bueno, entonces que así sea- Concordaron las Outers con una pequeña sonrisa

_**Continuara.**_

**Hikairi: ¡Hola, de nuevo! Aquí yo al final de este primer capítulo. ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto, lo detestaron, vieron que algo le faltara?. Déjenme un REVIEW con sus opiniones, son bien recibidas, recuerden que soy nueva en esto y sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar en lo que hago. ¿Se preguntan que paso en Kinmoku? ¿O cual es el plan? Pues entonces en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Besos.**

**¡Los quiere Hikari una Neko escritora!**


	2. Fuga y 'princesa'

**Hikari: ¡Hola! Mis queridos lectores, lamento mucho el no haber actualizado, pero ya saben, tareas, escuela, exámenes, bla… bla…bla. Bueno, mejor les dejo el segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

_**Len: Recuerden que a esta maniática incumplida no le pertenece SM solo lo usa sin fines lucrativos.**_

_**Yami: ¡Hola, lectores! ¿Se preguntan quién soy?... ¿Un poco? Bueno si desean saberlo se los explicare al final de este segundo capitulo**_

**Capítulo dos: La Fuga, y la ''princesa de las dimensiones''**

―Bueno… ―Hablo Hotaru mucho más tranquila que antes― ¿Cuál es el plan?

Mina, Serena y Ami les contaron a las Outers lo que habían planeado y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo totalmente.

―Bueno, entonces que así sea ―Concordaron las Outers con una pequeña sonrisa

**Dos semanas después.**

Era la madrugada de un hermoso sábado, para muchos un día glorioso, para celebrar, para Ami, Mina y Serena el día del escape.

―¡Serena! Levántate ―Dijo Luna despertando a la rubia de su, no tan profundo, sueño.

―¿Qué pasa Luna?

―Serena hoy te casas, bueno, te escapas, levántate, tenemos que preparar todo.

En ese momento la joven rubia se levantó como un rayo de su cama y fue hacia un buro que había en su cuarto, estando ahí abrió el tercer cajón y de el saco un hermoso collar, era un collar de plata, que tenía pequeñas estrellas en oro, el collar tenía una especie de planetas entrelazados y en medio de ellos un cetro con forma de portal, ella lo tomo entre sus brazos y se arregló rápidamente, eran las 5 de la mañana y ella debía irse ahora, tenía que prepararlo todo, pronto.

Serena partió directamente al departamento de Mina, debía despertarla, sabía que Artemis, aunque las hubiera ayudado muchas veces en misiones, con esta no podría.

Mientras caminaba a casa de Mina se encontró con las Outers, y las saludo amablemente, y así es como ahora las cinco se encaminaban a la casa de Mina.

Al llegar toco la puerta, pero nada, espero unos momentos y volvió a tocar, luego de unos segundos Artemis salió de algún lugar y le dio una llave.

_(La ventana…) _Pensó Serena, debería regañar a Mina, le había dicho un sinfín de veces que cerrara la ventana de noche, pero no le había hecho caso.

_**(N/A: Se lo que pensaran lectores, ''¿¡Serena siendo consiente de los problemas?! ¿¡WTF?!'' Sí, personitas envidiosas, aunque sea una rubia hueca y llorona la mayoría del tiempo, en el anime, en el manga también se basa esta historia, y en el manga Serena madura y es capaz de tomar decisiones por su cuenta, quiero mostrar el lado maduro y a la vez infantil de nuestra protagonista.)**_

Al abrir la puerta encontraron el lugar ordenado, no les sorprendió a ninguna, en estos años había tomado responsabilidad _(Por lo menos con eso…)_ Pensaron las Outers con un suspiro.

Serena comenzó a avanzar por el departamento de la Sailor del Amor y la Belleza hasta encontrar su cuarto y abrirlo, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto lo que vio.

Mina Aino estaba envuelta entre sus sabanas de la manera más hermética jamás conocida, ella sonrió de manera un poco maliciosa antes de acercarse suavemente.

―Yaten Kou está aquí ―Susurro en el oído de la otra rubia suavemente.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue a una alocada rubia salir en menos de tres segundos de su capullo de oruga, y cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña mentira la miro queriendo matarla, cuando se abalanzo hacia la rubia del cabello hasta los tobillos el repentino timbre la detuvo, momentos después, los rostros de Lita, Rei y Ami estaban ante ellas, las Outers un poco más atrás.

―Antes de que me mates Mina… chicas podrían darme algo de espacio ―Las chicas se movieron hacia un lado, segundos después Mina reinicio su ataque contra Serena, la cual solo corrió escapando y dando pequeños grititos.

Ambas corrían por todo el departamento mientras reían, siempre sucedía lo mismo, en un momento Serena se tropezó un poco y casi cae, cosa que Mina aprovecho para tomarla del cuello y zarandearla.

―Mina ¿puedes dejar de zarandear a Serena? ―Pregunta Lita con una inmensa gota bajando por su cabeza.

Las otras Sailors tenían la misma gota resbalando por su cabeza.

―Bueno chicas ―Comenzó Serena con una voz seria completamente impropia, lo que hizo que hasta Mina se enseriara―. Tengo algo importante que mostrarles.

Todas se asustaron un poco con la seriedad de la rubia.

―Sentémonos ―Aconsejo Mina, sabía que si se quedaba de pie, probablemente moriría de un paro.

Todas obedecieron, estaban expectantes.

Serena puso una mano en su cuello y extrajo de su blusa el hermoso collar con el dije que había sacado esa mañana de su buro.

―¡Eso es…! ―Exclamo completamente incrédula la Sailor que cuida las puertas del tiempo, todas se sorprendieron en demasía, no era común verla alterarse.

―Así es, Setsuna, es el dije de la princesa de las dimensiones.

―¡Esperen! ¿De qué demonios hablas Serena? ―Exclamo ligeramente molesta Rei.

―Les explicare… ―Comenzó Serena― resulta que en la época del milenio de plata era conocida una chica que cuidaba las dimensiones, y vigilaba el paso de las personas entre estas; era conocida como ''la princesa de las dimensiones'', tenía el poder para transportar a la gente de una dimensión a otra, o de un planeta a otro…

―¿Algo así como la tele-transportación de las Sailors? ―Pregunto Lita, con un tono demasiado serio.

―No, bueno no exactamente, la tele-transportación de las Sailors nos transporta solo si reunimos entre todas nuestro poder ―Respondió Serena―. El dije de la princesa de las dimensiones tiene el poder de transportar a las personas que ella desee solo usando su poder.

Todas estaban completamente atónitas, exceptuando a la Sailor del Tiempo, quien ya conocía la historia.

―Pero, ¿Cómo llamamos a esa ''princesa e las dimensiones''? ―Pregunto Haruka, sin comprender aún del todo la situación, pero disimulándolo bastante bien.

―Fácil ―Serena miro fijamente a Setsuna, como preguntándole algo, ella simplemente asintió y se puso de pie―. Chicas formen un círculo en torno a mí y Setsuna, por favor.

Todas obedecieron, en el momento en el que formaron el círculo Serena les pidió que concentraran su energía, cosa que hicieron.

Instantes después podían ver como un destello plateado con ligeros matices purpura salían de entre el dije.

Sorprendidas como estaban no notaron el momento en el que Serena y Setsuna ponían sus manos entorno a la pequeña esfera que se había formado, con las palmas abiertas en torno al dije, ambas musitaban unas extrañas palabras en algún extraño idioma que ninguna llego a entender.

De repente, algo parecido a un temblor azoto el pequeño departamento, pero ellas seguían formando el círculo y concentrando su energía.

Cuando el temblor paro y ellas volvieron a abrir los ojos vieron a una hermosa chica de pelo castaño, con los ojos verdes, muy hermosa, alta y esbelta, parecía de su misma edad.

―Ayame ―Musito Serena y la extraña giro a verla.

Cuando las miradas se encontraron, la extraña de nombre Ayame sonrió de manera cordial y tierna, acto que también hizo Serena.

―Princesa Serena, veo que ha solicitado mi presencia, así que dígame, ¿Para que soy buena? ―Pregunto ella mirando a Serena con un ligero dejo burlón en la verdosa mirada.

Serena, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo le sonrió, antes de suspirar con gran resignación, ¿No le había aclarado ya que eliminara los formalismos? ¡Por Kami, que le exasperaban!

―Ayame, no, ''princesa de las dimensiones''… ―Comenzó Serena para ver a la otra hacer una mueca― solicito tú ayuda.

―Debe ser algo muy grave para que me mande llamar, princesa.

―En realidad, no, no es nada grave, y deja ya los formalismos Ayame, sabes que los odio.

-Es cierto, lo lamento Serena, pero sabes que siempre me ha gustado molestarte con eso…

_(Desde nuestra vida pasada…) _Completaron ambas en su mente.

―Bueno ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! ―Pregunto Mina, algo alterada.

Ambas giraron a ver a las otras, y Serena se sorprendió al ver a Setsuna entre las demás, pero ella simplemente le sonrió.

― ¡Oh! Princesas, ustedes también están aquí ―Hablo Ayame, ligeramente sorprendida―, No ocurre nada, princesa Mina, heredera al trono de Venus, solo me sorprende verlas, de nuevo…, después de tantos milenios.

Algo en la cabeza de todas hizo _''click''_ y reconocieron al instante a aquella chica.

―A-ayame ―Pronuncio Lita con incredulidad.

―Princesa Lita, heredera al trono de Júpiter, me alegra verla de nuevo ―Musito con una sonrisa viendo a Lita―, Princesa Rei, heredera al trono de Marte, veo que sigue tan temperamental como siempre ―Comento conteniendo la risa, viendo el estado de _shock_ que tenía la Sailor de fuego ―Princesa Ami, heredera al trono de Mercurio, a usted también me alegra verla ―Dijo mirando fijamente a Ami con una adorable sonrisa, ella se la devolvió con algo de timidez―, tan tímida como siempre ¿he? ―Ella se sonrojo levemente y ahora la chica no pudo evitar lanzar una prolongada carcajada, cuando se tranquilizó miro fijamente a Hotaru, con algo de melancolía― Princesa Hotaru… ―La chica de cabello corto y negro se asombró en demasía, ella era Ayame, pensó que no la volvería a ver―… heredera al trono de Saturno, me alegra ver que la Princesa Serena logro salvarte ―Comento acercándose a la pequeña y acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, después poso su mirada sobre Haruka Michiru y Setsuna, sonriéndoles― Princesa Haruka, heredera al trono de Urano, me alegra ver que logro aceptarla como su Princesa por sobre su testarudez ―Comento con una gran sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo se hecho a reír al ver como Haruka componía una mueca, Ayame sabía que lo haría, en el Milenio de Plata Haruka era una gran protectora de Serena; sabía que no se la pondría fácil, pero ella lo logro, siempre estuvo secretamente pendiente de todo― Princesa Michiru, heredera al trono de Neptuno, me alegra ver que sigues tan sensata como siempre ―Musito casi carcajeándose de nuevo, no lo podía evitar, con las Outers siempre había amado bromear, le encantaba siempre gastarles bromas, era realmente divertido― Princesa Setsuna, heredera al trono de Pluton, también conocida como la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, me alegra mucho verla de nuevo ―Comento la chica y sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de Setsuna, la cual la recibió con una sonrisa.

―Ayame… ―Comenzó Mina, la recordaba a la perfección pero no sabía por qué― Podrías explicarnos que es lo que pasa.

―Mina, ella las ayudara en su viaje ―Comento Hotaru, enternecida por el abrazo entre la ''princesa de las dimensiones'' y la Sailor de Tiempo.

―¿Ah? ―Preguntaron Mina y Ami a la vez, confundidas.

―Chicas, como ya les explique la ''princesa de las dimensiones'' tiene el poder de transportar a quienes ella quiera al lugar que quiera.

―Oh ―Fue lo único que Mina atino a decir.

―Entonces ¿Ella nos transportara a las tres a Kinmoku? ―Pregunto Ami ligeramente incrédula.

―¿Planean ir a Kinmoku? ―Pregunto esta vez Ayame, sorprendida y comenzando a sonreír más anchamente―, si es así por supuesto que las llevo, encantada ―Comento mientras un fugaz recuerdo surcaba su mente.

―Así es, Ayame, Mina, Ami y yo vamos a ir a Kinmoku.

―Por fin… ―Dijo Ayame en un susurro, más para sí misma.

―Chicas, deben prepararse para la ''boda'' ―Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa enigmática.

―Así es chicas se escapan a las seis ―Comento Haruka con una ligera sonrisa.

Nadie noto que Rei no había dicho nada desde el momento en que Ayame comenzó a hablar, bueno, solo una persona lo noto, y fue Hotaru.

―Rei ¿Estas bien? ―Pregunto un poco preocupada la Sailor de la Destrucción.

―¿Ah? Sí, estoy perfectamente ―Comento con la voz ligeramente ida, para después reaccionar y darse cuenta que tenían poco tiempo― Debemos apurarnos, casi no hay tiempo.

―Chicas, Michiru y yo iremos a preparar todo en la iglesia para llevar a cabo el plan ―Hablo Haruka, como siempre dando ella las indicaciones, todas asintieron con la cabeza una vez, incluso Ayame, quien no tenía idea que tenía que hacer, ni como, ni en qué momento―, Lita, Hotaru, Rei encárguense de prepararlas, no les pongan muchas cosas, Setsuna hiciste los vestidos ligeros ¿Verdad? ―La Sailor del Tiempo solo asintió con la cabeza― Bien, Setsuna tú también prepáralas para la ''boda''. Chicas… ―Dijo con una pequeña gota bajando por su nuca, viendo como Ayame asentía con la cabeza a todo, sin tener idea de nada, mientras sentía a Michiru intentando no reírse a sus espaldas―, explíquenle todo a Ayame.

En ese momento todas cayeron en cuenta que Ayame no tenía ni idea del ''plan'' y se largaron a reír.

―Ayame, resulta que Serena, Mina y Ami, escaparan a Kinmoku huyendo de su ''boda''… ―Comenzó a explicar Lita.

―Así es Ayame, la idea es tú las transportes hacia ese lugar en un momento clave ―Explico esta vez la Sailor de Fuego.

―Sí, Ayame ―Hablo Ami―, la idea es que cuando Haruka cree una fuerte ráfaga en la entrada de la iglesia tú nos transportes a Kinmoku, o eso entendí de Serena ―Comento al final con una pequeña gota bajando por su cabeza.

Serena solo rio.

―Sí, así es Ami, esa es la idea ―Dijo realmente divertida.

Después Serena procedió a contarle el plan a Ayame con todo detalle, a lo que ella asentía, amaría hacerle eso al príncipe de la Tierra, se divertiría mucho ese día, y tendría oportunidad de volver a verlos a todos ellos, si, seria, definitivamente, un día memorable.

―De acuerdo, entonces yo también ayudare a arreglarlas, ¡Manos a la obra!

Así Haruka y Michiru partieron rumbo a la iglesia a prepararlo todo, mientras Setsuna les mostraba a las chicas unos sencillos pero hermosos vestidos de boda.

El de Serena tenía la típica falda acampanada de princesa, pero al verlo por debajo notaron que no era sostenido por aquella cosa metálica que siempre se veía. En la parte del torso era sumamente pegado y el escote era sencillo y muy poco revelador, tenía dos pequeñas tirantas delgadísimas y casi imperceptibles, decorado con una rosa roja en la parte del busto, al lado derecho. También por unos pequeños diamantes en la cintura, aparentando así ser casi un cinturón del vestido.

El de mina era con la falda en caída de cascada, pareciendo más un vestido de gala que de boda, era suelto y fácil de llevar, en la parte del torso era igual de pegado que el de Serena y casi no llevaba escote, tenía una única tiranta que cruzaba desde la parte izquierda de su busto hasta su hombro derecho, decorado con una rosa blanca en la parte derecha de su busto, era sencillo y casi no tenía decoraciones, exceptuando la rosa y unos ligeros diamantes en la parte de su cadera, el comienzo de su falda.

El de Ami era con la falda sumamente suelta, como el de Mina, pero acampanada al final, fácil de llevar y manejar, el torso era igual de pegado que los otros dos, con la diferencia de que las tirantas eras anchas y cubrían todos sus hombros, cayendo un poco por sus brazos, el escote era casi imperceptible, tenía una rosa amarilla en la parte derecha del busto y alrededor de esta pequeños diamantes.

Las chicas comenzaron a arreglarlas encargándose de todo, desde maquillaje hasta peinado y zapatillas, también el ramo.

El de Serena era de rosas rojas, el de Mina de rosas blancas y el de Ami de rosas amarillas.

―Están hermosas ―Sentencio Ayame.

―Gracias ―Musitaron las tres al unísono.

―Bueno, ya casi no hay tiempo, la limosina ya está abajo ―Hablo Rei, viendo a sus amigas, siempre pensó que las vería así de bonitas y arregladas para acompañarlas al altar, no en un fuga; pero era por su felicidad, debía apoyarlas.

―Bien, chicas ya todas saben que hacer ¿No? ―Hablo Serena, todas asintieron.

Y así partieron rumbo a una boda, de la que ellas no sería participes, pero si actuaciones principales.

Al llegar, el plan se puso en completa marcha, Michiru y Haruka se encontraban manejando luces y demás cosas, todo perfecto para poder hacer de la fuga una obra maestra.

Hotaru, Lita y Rei entrarían primero, para disimular las intenciones, haciéndole de ''damas de honor'', cada una con un vestido suelto con su respectivo color representativo. Ellas tendrían el papel de la distracción, todo el mundo se fijaría en ellas y Haruka podría hacer el resto, así Mina, Serena y Ami desaparecerían en la puerta de la iglesia.

Setsuna estaba en la parte de atrás del asiento del padre, había sido transportada allí por Ayame, y estaba transformada, ella congelaría el tiempo para que ni Darien ni los prometidos de Mina y Ami pudieran reaccionar.

Y al final estaba Ayame que solo debía actuar en el momento clave en el que Haruka apagaría todas las luces para transportarlas a ellas a Kinmoku, quería ver el rostro del príncipe de la Tierra al hacerlo, estaba ansiosa.

―Que el circo comience ―Sentencio Mina con una ligera sonrisa, con una única imagen en mente; la de Yaten Kou.

Las otras asintieron con ligeras sonrisas sobre sus rostros.

―Así, es Mina, que comience ―Dijo Serena con la imagen de Seiya presente en su mente siempre.

―Sí, que así sea ―Concordó Ami con la imagen de Taiki presente en sus pensamientos.

Hotaru, Lita y Rei entraron al tiempo y como se predijo todos les prestaron atención a ellas, ellas se posaron en la puerta de entrada, mientras sus padres iban hacia ellas, ellas solo les sonrieron, las luces se apagaron y un brillo plateado con ligeros destellos purpura apareció cubriéndolas a ellas.

Ayame estaba transformada en ''la princesa de las dimensiones'' un traje plateado del torso pegado y cubierto casi completamente, exceptuando un pequeño hueco que había en el centro del busto, con forma de diamante, tenía ligeras tirantas purpura, un pantalón completamente pegado y unos tacones, todo en tono plateado con tirantas purpura en la cadera y los lazos de los tacones.

Sonrió y miro directamente a Darien, quien la miraba incrédulo, reconociéndola al instante, ella movió sus labios diciendo ''tu juego acaba aquí, y ahora'', movió su mano derecha hacia arriba haciendo que un hermoso báculo plateado apareciera, en la parte de arriba tenía un hermoso portal purpura, y alrededor pequeñas estrellas.

Después Setsuna congelo el tiempo, impidiéndoles a todos moverse, Ayame volvió a mover su mano, esta vez en dirección al altar.

―A Kinmoku ―Fue lo único que digo, después, desaparecieron.

**-Separador de Escena- (N/A: Ya hacía falta uno)**

Mientras tanto en Kinmoku seis jóvenes estaban tranquilamente reunidos en una habitación, dos de ellos tenían el cabello plateado y los ojos verdes, un chico y una chica, el chico tenía una capa negra y un traje de caballero con ligeros detalles en verde esmeralda, mientras la chica tenía un vestido verde esmeralda **(N/A: Tipo princesa de las flores)**, como sus ojos; otros dos de cabello sumamente negro y ojos zafiro, el chico tenía la misma capa negra del primero y también con un traje de caballero con la excepción que el suyo tenía ligeros detalles en azul zafiro, la chica tenía el mismo tipo de vestido que la primera con la excepción del suyo ser azul zafiro, como sus ojos; Los últimos eran castaños de ojos violetas, el chico tenía el mismo traje que los primeros, pero el suyo tenía detalles en color violeta, la chica tenía el mismo tipo de vestido que las primeras, pero el de ellas era color violeta, como sus ojos.

―Algo se acerca a mucha velocidad hacia nuestro planeta, hermanos ―Comento la pelinegra mirando el cielo.

La peli-plateada frunció el ceño, reconociendo una de esas extrañas presencias al instante ¿Qué hacia ella dirigiéndose a su planeta?

―Sera mejor que vayan al claro estelar, ahí aterrizaran ―Hablo Kakkyu extrañamente vestida con un traje de Sailor Scauts, pero del tono de su antiguo vestido, y con la falda acampanada y las hombreras también, sus coletas seguían igual, del mismo modo que de sus hombreras se desprendían pequeñas tirantas que alcanzaban el suelo.

―Eso haremos Kakkyu, siempre has tenido razón ―Hablo el pelinegro antes de levantarse de su asiento― Hermanos, será mejor irnos, las siento muy cerca.

―Seiya ¿Estás seguro que son ellas? ―Hablo el castaño, un poco titubeante, si sus cálculos no fallaban era imposible que ellas estuvieran ahí.

―Sí, Taiki, su presencia es inconfundible, y las de ellas también, vamos ¿Me dirás que no la reconoces? ―Hablo Seiya, ligeramente burlón.

―Seiya tiene razón Taiki, es mejor apresurarnos ―Hablo esta vez el peli-plateado.

―De acuerdo Yaten, vamos, ¿Vienen? ―Le pregunto a las chicas, ellas asintieron, todas con grandes sonrisas. La más entusiasmada era la que más se parecía a Yaten Kou, de una manera muy misteriosa.

Así ellos emprendieron el camino hacia el llamado ''claro estelar'' había recibido ese nombre, porque en él se podían ver todas las constelaciones, cada una en su época, claro estaba. Quedaba bastante cerca al palacio, en dirección al oeste.

En ese mismo momento una intensa luz plateada con ligeros matices purpura aterrizaba en el claro al que los jóvenes se dirigían, esta luz se dividió en cuatro y tomo forma humana, la de cuatros chicas.

―Hemos llegado a destino ―Hablo Ayame a sus pasajeras, estaban ligeramente mareadas, y ella lo sabía, pero la más afectada al parecer era Mina, que estaba a punto de caerse desmayada, las otras dos no estaban mejores, pero lograban mantenerse estables de manera un poco más óptima.

―Bombón…

―Mina…

―Ami…

Al escuchar que las llamaban todas giraron bruscamente, mareándose así instantáneamente, Mina no lo resistió más y casi cae, Yaten fue rápido y logro atraparla entre sus brazos, ella le sonrió, estaba mareada y exhausta, pero verlo ante ella hacia que todo valiera la pena, él no podía creer lo hermosa que estaba, estaba seguro que iba hacia una boda, pero la rosa blanca que resaltaba en su vestido lo hacía dudar, aún más del hecho que se encontrara entre sus brazos.

Las otras dos no la pasaron mejor, Serena también casi cae, pero logro estabilizarse a tiempo, Seiya aun así se había preocupado y había ido en su auxilio, cuando estaba frente a ella solo se le quedo mirando, iba a una boda, no había duda alguna, pero como es que estaba ahí en ese momento, también vio la rosa roja en el decorado del vestido y recordó a Darien Chiba, la razón de que él hubiera renunciado al corazón de su Bombón, ella estaba enamorada de él ¡Se iban a casar!, este pensamiento lo quiso hacer retroceder, pero ella se lo impidió, lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo por el cuello. Él estaba completamente sorprendido y solo fue capaz de devolverle el abrazo por inercia.

Ami no había caído, pero estaba tremendamente mareada, Taiki se acercó a ella y le sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo ella había sido capaz de sacar, ella solo fue capaz de sonreírle mientras un sonrojo se acercaba a sus mejillas, sin resistirlo más lo abrazo por la cintura, ella era mucho más bajita que él pero a ninguno de los dos les molestaba en lo absoluto, él le devolvió el abrazo pensando en la rosa amarilla que había alcanzado a ver en su vestido.

Las otras chicas miraban las escenas que se llevaban a cabo con una mirada enternecida.

Cuando Mina recupero la estabilidad y fue capaz de ponerse en pie ella sola miro a Yaten fijamente a los ojos, y le abrazo suavemente, sin apuro.

Cuando las parejas se separaron, los chicos se miraron entre sí con confusión.

Las chicas solo rieron ante este hecho, y les prestaron atención a las chicas que se parecía de manera muy misteriosa a los chicos que ocupaban sus mentes, siendo ahora ellas las confundidas.

Cuando los chico notaron esto solo pudieron sonreír, incluso Yaten, ella lo lograba, hacerlo sonreír, y Taiki había sonreído ante ella las pocas veces que se le veía sonreír.

―¿Uh? ―Fue el único sonido que salió de sus bocas.

Ayame solo sonrió muy anchamente, reconociéndolas al instante, la peli-plateada la miro completamente sonriente y alegre.

―¡Ayame! ―Grito mientras corría hacia la chica, al llegar se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazo.

―Un gusto verte a ti también, Yami, pero, me asfixias ―Ambas rieron con ganas, luego la castaña giro su vista hacia las otras dos y les sonrió anchamente―. Un gusto verlas a ustedes también, Shizuko, Tamiko ―Dijo refiriéndose a la pelinegra y la otra castaña, respectivamente.

Los chicos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, ¿Cómo era posible que se conocieran?

Al parecer todos tendrían mucho que explicar, ya que todos tenían más de una duda en la cabeza.

_**Continuara…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡REVIEWS!**_

**Hikari: **¡Vaya! Hola de nuevo, espero no se hayan olvidado de mí, ni de mi fic, realmente lamento mucho, demasiado, no haber actualizado durante casi un mes, pero tengo una buena razón, ¡Me quitaron mi amada computadora! Bueno, en realidad no es mía, pero la uso mucho, en fin, en la computadora tenia los inicios de este segundo capítulo y cuando tenía planeado comenzarlo a re-escribir no pude, quede absolutamente en blanco, entra parciales, tareas, una cosa y la otra, no pude hacer nada, hasta hace un tiempo, cuando me devolvieron la computadora, y comence a escribir en mis ratos libre, que no son muchos -.-, lo lamento mucho, muchísimo, de veras, pero bueno vamos con la historia. ¿Qué le pareció? ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? He de admitir que me dio algo de gracia escribir ciertas partes, pero bueno díganme ustedes, queridos lectores, ¿Que tantos frutos tiene mi esfuerzo por escribir algo decente para distraerlos un rato?

Bueno responderé REVIEWS ¡Oh! Y aprovecho para agradecer infinitamente a las personas que me pusieron en sus alertas y favoritos, y aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo entre las sombras

Bueno, respondamos.

**princessnerak****: **¡Hola!Me parece tan genial que te parezca interesante la propuesta *-* Yo quise escribir algo así porque en todos los fics que he leído siempre Haruka se opone, y yo no quería eso así que decidí salirme de esa trama un poco ''_cliché'' _en mi opinión, y que todas la apoyaran. Me parece fantástico que te haya gustado *-* Bueno espero que este capítulo haya alcanzado tus expectativas, ¡Nos vemos!

**Yuuki Miaka-chan****:**¡Hola! Yo también quería ver la cara de Darien, pero por desgracia tendremos que esperar -.-, pinche escritora, ¡Ah, no! De veras que soy yo u.u, Bueno aquí la actualización, espero te haya gustado ¡Besos!

**Talantia****: **¡Hola! Y aquí hay maaaassss! Jajajajaja espero te guste, y mi pelaje es de color castaño claro con rayitos rubios y rojizos, respecto a tu última pregunta solo tengo la respuesta de, pu-pues s-si qui-quieres.

**TsukihimePrincess****:**¡Hola! Aquí la continuación, espero te guste. ¡Besos!

**Serenity Sailor Moon****:**¡Hola! Me parece genial que te parezca interesante y aquí la continuación, espero que te guste. ¡Besos!

Bueno, criaturas bellas esto es todo, los quiero y los veo en la próxima entrega, les pido mi más sincera disculpa si me retraso, pero ya saben, el colegio.

Y hablando de eso, son las 1:55 y no he dormido nada, y hoy tengo que ir a clases en unas horas, ¡Y tengo parcial de biología!

Deséenme suerte, que la necesitare, nos vemos.

¡Oh! ¡Feliz lunes criaturitas bellas!

**¡Se despide Hikari una Neko escritora! **

**((Lamentablemente Yami está durmiendo, pero ya sacan sus conclusiones ¿He? Y Len también, bueno ¡Nos vemos!))**


End file.
